


Burning Iron

by Vintage_Unicorn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Highway Ambush, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: A modern AU of the Greyjoy battle from s7ep02 and the following events... ^_^"Yara put her legs up on the dash-board of the car as Theon sped down the highway. From behind her, she could hear Ellaria humming along to the music coming softly through the radio."





	1. Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy! <3  
> Not sure where I'm going with this... ^_^

Yara put her legs up on the dash-board of the car as Theon sped down the highway. From behind her, she could hear Ellaria humming along to the music coming softly through the radio.  
“You alright back there?” Yara sighed.  
“Uh huh. Could you turn the music up, honey?” She replied. Theon silently adjusted the volume of the radio.  
“You should rest; it’s going to be a few more hours.” Yara said. Ellaria lay down across the backseat of the car.  
“Any word from the girls?” She asks.  
“There only a few minutes behind us” Theon said.  
“Good.”

A few seconds past before Ellaria piped up again.  
“Have you ever been to Dorne?”  
“Once or twice. I never stay long.” Yara replied.  
“A boy at every stop?”  
“Boy, girl, depends.” Ellaria liked the sound of that and moved to lean forward so she was closer to the front seat.  
“So, you’re going to be the head of the Greyjoy’s soon.” She addressed to Yara.  
“Once Euron is dead, yes.” Yara chuckled.  
“And what will you be, handsome?”  
“Whatever Yara needs me to be.” Theon stated.  
“He’ll be my advisor, my protector.” Yara turned to face the older woman.  
“Oh I see. Your protector… So if someone gets too close to you…”  
“He might have to intervene…” Yara said.  
“To hold that person back….” Ellaria moved her arm across Yara’s torso.  
“Until they’ve made their intentions known.” She flicked a switch and Yara’s chair reclined with a thud. She moved to sit behind Yara and leaned down over her face, stroking her fingers through her hair.  
“Keep driving, Theon.” Yara ordered.  
“Looks like you don’t need a protector.” Ellaria whispered before leaning down and pressing a kiss on Yara’s lips. From upside down Yara reached up and took hold of Ellaria’s face pulling her into another kiss. Ellaria grabbed Yara’s wrists and held them down above her head as she swung a leg over the younger woman’s body, straddling her before leaning down into deep kiss.

 

Out of nowhere, the car jolted sideways as it was ambushed from the side, crashing into a road sign and proceeding to catch fire.  
“Stay close!” Yara shouted as she pushed Ellaria off her and leapt out of the car, followed by her brother. Drawing her gun, she stayed covered behind the bonnet of the car. The truck that had ambushed them blocked the road a few feet away. Their uncle Euron gleefully got out, his men close behind.

The Sand Snake’s car pulled up behind Yara’s and the assassins got out, weapons ready. The man driving the girl’s car charged straight at Euron but was quickly shot down.  Yara leapt into action trying to take out as may of Euron’s men as possible. Obara cut down two men with her daggers before targeting Euron, leaping onto his back and attempting to stab through his Kevlar vest. He threw her to the ground and she slashed up at him before he twisted one of the knives around and thrust it deep into her chest.  
From behind a car, Nymeria let out a cry for her sister as she finished setting up her sniper riffle and took aim at Euron. She fired, but distracted by her grief she was just short of his left arm. He was closer now, she fired again and grazed his shoulder. He paused for moment before sprinting to reach her. He grabbed her hair and flipped her over onto her back on the roof of the car. He hit her with the butt of his gun before squeezing her throat until she no longer struggled against his grip.

Tyene had made her way to the car Ellaria hid behind where she fended off three attackers before she was overpowered and pinned to the ground. Ellaria was pressed against the car as her hands were handcuffed behind her back.  
“Just kill us. Get it over with.” The man just shook his head as the men dragged the women over to Euron’s awaiting vehicle.

 

Yara looked around her. Her convoy had been annihilated, the Sand Snakes were gone. She saw Ellaria and her daughter were being shoved into Euron’s car. She ducked out from behind her cover only to be confronted by her uncle.  
“Give your uncle a kiss!” He spat. Yara swiftly slapped him across the face and aimed her gun at his head. He stepped forward and knocked it from her hand before she could shoot, taking hold of one of her wrists. She swung around and landed a kick in his side and then twisted his arm around, forcing him to let go of her. She took a few more steps back. Shots were being fired all around her. As she was distracted, Euron punched her in the face and then again in the chest, sending her toppling over backwards.  
Theon had just killed three men and was panting for breath when his uncle’s voice echoed over the highway.

  
“Little Theon!” He spun around to see Euron holding Yara in front of him with a gun pressed to her temple. “Come on you cockles coward.” He spat. “I have her, come and get her.” Theon looked around. Left and right men - men he trusted were being looted and beaten. He looked to Yara, fear filled her eyes. Yara saw a change in her brother, a character was emerging that she recognised. Reek. He began to shake, his eyes darted around. He looked his sister in the eye but then immediately broke the contact. A single tear fell from Yara’s face as she realised Theon’s mind was made up. He turned and sprinted away into the darkness, and Euron let him, laughing maniacally as he held his niece. He kept laughing as he hooked his arm around his niece, restraining her arms behind her back as she was waltzed toward his truck.


	2. Interrogation

Theon ran through the night, his heart pumping in his chest.   
_You’re so stupid. You are such a coward.  
_ His limbs were numb but his mind raced.   
_Yara, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.  
_ He heard Euron’s laugh echoed through his head. Yara’s look of heartbreak and betrayal flooded his vison. He tried to push them aside as he continued to run. His feet pounded against the ground in a solid rhythm.   
_I’m sorry._  
He knew she’d want him to keep fighting but shock had already settled into his body. He needed to get Yara back.   
_“Don’t die so far from the sea…”_ Her words pulsed through his mind as his feet collapsed beneath him sending him into the dirt and plunging into unconsciousness.

<><><><><><><><><><>

A black bag was viciously ripped from Yara’s head and her surroundings were revealed. She was bound to a chair in the centre of a large warehouse. A gag filled her mouth preventing her from speaking. In the distance to her left, Ellaria sat unconscious, bound on another chair and a few feet away from her, her daughter Tyene lay on the floor, her hands cuffed behind her back and her legs chained to a metal post.

One of Euron’s men stood before her. She scowled up at him and tested her bonds. He smirked back at her, running his hand through her hair before grabbing a handful and moving to stand behind her awkwardly pulling her head backwards so she looked at the ceiling. She groaned in discomfort as she heard footsteps. The Greyjoy man pulled her hair, straining her neck. The footsteps ceased and her hair was released. She adjusted her neck before laying eyes on her uncle.   
“Niece.” He said, patting the side of her face. She repelled from his touch but he grabbed her head.   
“Come now… Is this how you greet your uncle?” He pulled the gag down around her neck.   
“Euron.” She said plainly.   
“Yes, that’s correct.” He mocked.   
“What do you want?” She asked, looking over to Ellaria who was beginning to stir. Euron leaning in close to her ear before whispering,  
“You…” Yara recoiled from him, disgusted. Before spitting straight into his face. He laughed, wiping it onto his sleeve.   
“But first, you will tell me the location and plans of the Targaryen girl.” He took a step back. Yara remained silent.   
“Go on…” He said. Yara looked at him, but did not say a word.   
“Alright then… Let’s begin.” He said. His henchman grabbed one of Yara’s hands and positioned a pair of pliers against her fingernail.

  
“Why were you going to Dorne?” Yara stoically looked straight ahead. Euron nodded, and the man ripped off one of Yara’s fingernails.  
“Ahhhh!” She screamed. “Fuck!” Ellaria woke up to her left and groaned.   
“Tyene? Yara?” She said.   
“Ah yes. You’re awake.” Euron stated.  
“Ahhhhhhh!” Another one of Yara’s nails was ripped off.   
“Stop this!” Ellaria protested. “Yara!”  
“Don’t tell him anything!” Yara mumbled, trying to fight the flames that had ignited in her fingertips.   
“Fuuuuck! Euron!” She screamed, another fingernail gone. She leaned her head back trying to cope with the pain. “Ahh haaha!”  
“Stop! Please!” Ellaria shouted.  
“Ellaria… please…” Yara struggled to say. Ellaria’s mouth hung open, looking at the torture in disbelief, wanting to interfere but knowing she shouldn’t.  
“What is Daenerys planning?” Euron spat. Yara didn’t say anything, only breathing quickly through her noise, trying to compartmentalise the pain.   
“Seeming as you are being difficult, I think we are going to have to turn up the heat.” He chuckled. He walked over to a small fireplace were a hot poker was sitting.   
“No.” Yara said after seeing the hot iron. “Euron, don’t do this.”   
“Tell me what the Dragon girl is going to do.”   
“Euron, I’m the rightful leader of our people.” She tried to reason.  
“You think I care about that, bitch.” He grabbed hold of the poker and turned to his niece. The man behind her pulled her leather jacket back over her shoulders and lifted up her shirt so her stomach was vulnerable.   
“Euron please!” Yara screamed, thrashing against her bonds.  
“Hold her still.” Two more men appeared behind her and grabbed hold of her, keeping her relatively still. Euron held the branding iron above her hip. It was his sigil. The kraken with it’s eye in the centre. She tried to move away but Euron plunged the iron into her flesh. She let out a breathless scream before filling the room with her cries and curses. Her whole body was on fire as he removed the branding iron. She gasped for breath and tried to look strong, but inside she was breaking.   
“Yara!” Ellaria called out to Yara’s slumped over frame. She was shaking and her daughter still wasn’t awake. Yara looked over to Ellaria with a look of apology and pain. Euron pulled her gag back up into her mouth and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She groaned at his touch. Five minutes ago she was uninjured, now she was a crumbling mess trying to stay conscious as pain surged through her entire body. The kraken brand pulsing at her side.


	3. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter may be distressing to some readers

The evening sun cast long shadows inside the warehouse. Deep orange streams of light filled the remaining space, and the three prisoners sat awake, waiting. Tyene was laying as close to her mother as she could. She was biting down hard on her gag and constantly fiddling with the cuffs that bound her wrists.

Yara was slumped over on her chair, softly moaning in pain while Ellaria stared at her daughter, whispering comforting things. Moments later the lights switched on and Euron and his men charged into the room. Their eyes adjusted as Euron walked right over to Ellaria, his men taking hold of Tyene and dragging her away from her mother.  
“Mama!” She cried through her gag.  
“What do you want?” Ellaria said, panic obvious in her voice. Euron grabbed her chin and held her head up.  
“What is Daenerys panning?” He said.  
“I… I don’t know…” She replied.  
“Don’t play dumb, bitch. I know that you know.” He tightened his grip on her face.  
“Please. I can’t” She said shakily. Euron gestured to his men and one of themselves put himself on top of Tyene and began undoing her jeans.  
“Please don’t!” Ellaria said, watching her daughter writhe beneath the Ironborn man as he groped her tiny body, brutally removing her pants and lifting her shirt. She grunted and tried to buck him off but another man moved to hold her down.

“Stop this! Please!” Ellaria looked away but Euron grabbed her chin again and forced her to look. Tyene started to scream as the man forced her legs open. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled against her attacker. Yara pulled violently against the ropes holding her swearing through her gag.  
“What’s the Targaryen’s plan?" Euron shouted.  
“Mama!” Tyene cried as her assaulter drove himself into her.  
“Please stop this!” Ellaria was crying, “Please! I’ll tell you!”  
“Ahhh!” Yara yelled.  
“I’m sorry!” Ellaria was desperate.  
“He’ll stop when you tell me what I want to know!” Euron said. Tyene’s sobs filled the warehouse as Ellaria choked back her tears.  
“Casterly Rock. She’s going to take Casterly Rock!” She cried. The room feel silent except for Tyene’s whimpers. Euron gestured to his men and the moved away from Tyene who was shaking on the floor, her jeans around her ankles.  
“The Lannister firm building?” Euron questioned, taking a step back.  
“Yes…” Ellaria said looking at Yara, who appeared furious, and then to Tyene.  
“Good girl.” Euron mocked, tussling her hair. “Sleep well, I’m taking you to Cersei tomorrow.”  
“What?” Ellaria exclaimed. Yara protested as well.  
“That’s right! She’s wanted to get her hands on you for a very long time. It’s about time she got her revenge. You did kill her daughter after all.” Euron pushed a gag into Ellaria’s mouth and walked over to Yara.  
“Not you though,” He cupped her cheek, “You’re mine…” Yara grunted and shoved his hand away from her face. He looked at her with a look of pure amusement and hunger.  
“I got plans for you, niece.” He laughed as he walked out of the room, his men switching off the light’s behind him.

All that remained was Ellaria and Tyene’s combined whimpering and Yara’s occasional grunts of pain as the branding in her side refused to heal. Yara was sorry for what happened to the Sand Snake, but Ellaria revealing that information could have just lost them the war.


	4. Indignity

Theon’s limp body was dragged into the rebel Greyjoy hideout. Men surrounded him as he regained consciousness.  
“Your sister’s dead.” Harrag said. Theon shook his head.  
“Euron has her…” He stuttered.  
“You saw him take her?” He questioned. Theon nodded. “And you got away?”  
“I couldn’t save her. I tried.” He said, barely audible.  
“You wouldn’t be here if you tried.” Harrag grunted, walking away from Theon, who remained on the ground. One by one all walked away from his shaking body as he tried to recover from a chill. He’d failed his sister, she probably despised him - but she could not hate him as much as he hated himself.

<><><><><><><><><><>

After being shoved into the tray of Euron’s truck, the bound women were covered by a tarp and the truck took off down the highway. Yara tried desperately to escape, fiddling with her shackles. Ellaria squirmed in the beginning but gave up after five minutes. Tyene just lay there, staring at the canopy, totally still.  
“Listen, whatever happens, you can’t reveal any more information.” Yara said.  
“I’m sorry...” Ellaria said trying to hold back tears.  
“No. It’s too late for that. He can’t know anything else. Do not mention Highgarden, or our plans for the Unsullied.”  
“I won’t.” Ellaria said leaning her head so it rested on Yara’s shoulder. “You need to look after yourself too. Don’t let yourself die in his clutches. Die a free woman.” In her heart, Yara knew that the Dornish women were unlikely to survive once Cersei got hold of them.

Suddenly the car slowed and went over a bump. Then it stopped and the tarp was thrown off. They were in the capital. The Lannister’s building was at the end of the street, but to get there they had to pass through hundreds of people who knew they were coming. They love it when people are brought for them to mock, no matter who it is.

Euron lifted Yara out of the tray and wrapped a collar around her neck and connected a long leash to it.  
“Let’s go, beautiful.” He whispered as he began to drag her behind him. Ellaria and Tyene were grabbed by Euron’s second in command was were pushed along behind them. People shouted at them and called them foul names all the way down the street.  
“This is the life!” Euron exclaimed. “Look at them, cheering for a Greyjoy!” Yara limped behind him and he pulled violently on the leash, almost tripping her as she was forced to catch up.  
“Did you see the look on little Theon’s face right before he ran away?” He said to Yara.  
“Oh noooooo! What a twat!” He mocked, pulling on the leash.

Behind them, people had begun throwing things at the women. Rotten fruits, small objects, anything. As Yara was paraded on, she lost all her dignity. She was completely under her uncle’s control and this feeling was new to her. Her side stung so badly but she tried not to let it show as she limped on.

Soon enough they reached the entrance to Cersei’s lair. Guards flanked the doors as they were lead through into a large open space were the queen herself sat waiting. She was sitting on a chair behind a large redwood table. There were lion details carved into the wood. Her twin brother, Jaime, guarded her side. Euron handed Yara’s lead to one of his men and grabbed the cuffs that bound Ellaria and Tyene and pulled them over to Cersei. She smiled as he shoved them down against the table in front of her. Ellaria glared at Cersei and spat at her across the table. The other woman only smirked, but fire filled her eyes. Euron held the women by their necks so they were bent over against the table. Ellaria grunted and pushed against him but Euron was far stronger.  
“Cersei.” He began. “I give you, what no other man could give… Justice.” He looked at Jaime then back to Cersei. “Justice for your murdered daughter.”  
“You’ve proven yourself a true ally.” Cersei said plainly.  
“You deserve more than an ally…” Euron suggested, leaning in.  
“And you deserve a proper reward for your heroism.” She replied locking eyes with him.  
“There is only one reward I want.” He whispered.  
“You shall have what your heart desires.” Cersei said. Jaime turned to his sister, feeling very threatened. “When the war is won.”

She then turned to her followers that filled the room and informed them that with this partnership they will prosper over Daenerys. Euron said something that obviously provoked Jaime because his eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. Euron nodded at Cersei before letting go of the Dornish women and turning back toward Yara and his men. Yara looked to Ellaria who was struggling against the guards that had begun to take her and her daughter away.  
“Yara!” She yelled.  
“Stay strong, Ellaria!” Yara shouted back as she was viciously dragged out of the room by Euron. Behind her she could hear Tyene yelling for her mother to stop struggling and Ellaria’s screams of effort as she tried to fight off the men. Yara turned for one last look and saw Tyene crying as the men dragged her and her now unconscious mother out of the room as Cersei pulled Jaime into a passionate kiss.  


	5. Injected

“I want you to know I understand… Even though we are enemies you and I, I understand the fuel that drives you.” Cersei strutted into the cell, closely followed by her assistant, and her hulk of a bodyguard. Ellaria was handcuffed to a pole on one side of the room and her daughter was tied to a large metal set of shelves on the other side.   
“I was there that day when Gregor crushed your lovers head. I close my eyes and I can hear the sound of Oberon’s skull breaking.” Cersei said. Ellaria pulled against the chains, the cuffs digging into her wrists, her gag preventing her from retorting.   
“The sound of your scream” Ellaria closed her eyes, “I’d never heard a sound like that. I thought, that’s true love.” Cersei looked at her bodyguard and smiled, remembering the day he had killed Oberon. Then she turned back to Ellaria and moved to stand inches away from her face.   
“When my daughter was taken from me, my only daughter. Well you can’t imagine how that feels unless you’ve lost a child. I never got to have a mother, but Myrcella did. She was mine, and you took her from me. Why did you do that?” She almost sounded human in that moment. The great Cersei Lannister, mother of madness, broken inside. But then that moment ended.   
“It doesn’t matter now…” Cersei moved over to Tyene. “Your daughter’s a beauty too.” Ellaria pulled hard against the restraints.  
“Brown eyes, those lips. Perfect Dornish beauty. I imagine she’s your favourite. I know, I know, we’re not supposed to have favourites. Sill, we’re only human. We love whom we love.” Cersei smiled softly at Tyene as Ellaria desperately tried to speak.   
“Sorry I can’t understand you.” Cersei mocked. “That gag makes it impossible to understand what you’re saying. It must be frustrating.” Ellaria whimpered, terrified at what the mad woman was going to do next.

“We all make our choices” Cersei continued, “You chose to murder my little girl. You must have felt powerful after you made that choice.” Ellaria lunged at Cersei, screaming.   
“Do you feel powerful now?” Ellaria choked back tears, but Cersei had moved on. “I don’t sleep very well. Not at all really. I lay awake staring at the ceiling think of ways to kill my enemies. How to destroy Ellaria Sand the woman who murdered my daughter, my only daughter. I thought of having Gregor crush your skull the way he did Oberon’s. Would be poetic I suppose, but fast. Too fast.” She moved over to Tyene again. “I thought about having him crush your daughter’s skull. She’s so beautiful… The thought of this lovely face cracking open like a duck egg.” Tyene looked at her mother. Cersei turned to Ellaria, “Oh it’s just not right.” She swiftly took a syringe from her jacket and plunged it into Tyene’s neck causing her to retract in pain. Ellaria’s chest burnt up and tears poured down her face as she realised what Cersei had just done. She dropped to her knees as Qyburn took the syringe from Cersei.   
“Qyburn here’s the smarted man I know. Smart enough to learn what poison you used to murder Myrcella. The long goodbye was that it?”   
“The long farewell” The old man said.   
“That’s the one. How long does the poison take?” She said. Tyene stared at her mother through her tears.   
“Difficult to say. Hours days. Depends on the person’s constitution.” He replied.   
“But death is certain?” Cersei asked looking at Ellaria.  
“Oh yes, quite certain.” Ellaria looked desperately between all the faces in the room. Cersei leant down in front of her and cupped her face in her hands.   
“Your daughter will die here in this cell, and you will be here watching when she does. You’ll be here for the rest of your life. If you refuse to eat we’ll force food down your throat. You will live to watch your daughter rot. To watch that beautiful face collapse to bone and dust. All the while contemplating the choices you’ve made.” Without breaking eye contacted she added, “Make sure the lights stay on, I don’t want her to miss a thing.” She placed a rough kiss on Ellaria’s forehead and stepped out of the cell, followed by her men.

Ellaria stood and lunged for her daughter and Tyene stretched to toward her mother but they were just inches away from each other. Tears fell from their faces as they cried for each other. Ellaria wept and wept, eventually collapsing against the pole she was bound to. Cersei had placed Ellaria in her own worst nightmare, where she would be forced to watch her daughter body become lifeless and then degrade to bone.


	6. Invasion

Yara was brutally thrown into tray of Euron’s truck and her legs were bound together with a belt.   
“Keep quiet.” Euron said pushing her further into the tray and pulling the cover back over the top.  
“Euron!” Yara yelled as she thrashed beneath the canopy as he closed the tray’s gate.   
“Behave now, or there will be punishments later.” Euron yelled, jumping into the driver’s seat.

The truck bolted away from the Lannister building, heading for the highway. Yara kicked at the lock of the back door, but nothing happened. Every time she tried to move the truck would veer around a corner, throwing her against the opposite side of the metal tray. She paused to catch he breath. Ellaria was most likely dead by now. God knows where Theon is. Where were they heading now? They had travelled to far to be heading back to the warehouse.

Suddenly they pulled over and she heard Euron step out and walk away from the car. Someone opened the petrol tank and started to fill up. They were at a petrol station! A station that would have people working there.  
“Help! Help!” Yara yelled, “Someone! Help me!” She listened for a response.   
“What’s that?” An unfamiliar voice said.   
“Nothing.” Euron replied, sounding pissed.   
“Help me!:” Yara screamed.  
“Doesn’t sound like nothing.” The voice said again.   
“Euron let me go!” She shouted. She heard the click of the safety coming off a gun and she froze. Then she heard the shot, and the sound of a body collapsing. Euron strode over to the back of the truck and opened the door. He pulled his niece out of the tray feet first and her body slammed onto the concrete ground. She groaned as he took hold of her throat and squeezed.   
“I told you to stay quiet, bitch!” He leaned in close.   
“Euron…” She struggled against his grip.   
“Shut up!” He said. “Look what you did.” He pointed at the dead station attendant.   
“You did that. She’s dead because of you!”   
“No.” Yara chocked out. Euron pulled a cloth from his pocket and pushed it between Yara’s lips and tied it behind her head. “Behave yourself and shut up.” He restated, lifting her back into the truck. “You’ll want to listen closely when we arrive…” He smiled wickedly. Yara thrashed as he put her down trying to get out of the tray but he quickly put the gate back up.   
“Ahhh!” She let out in anger, felling totally helpless.  

 

It felt like hours had passed before the truck stopped again. Yara had just laid there, rocking in time with the movement of the vehicle. Thinking about nothing in particular, desperately trying not to think about what Euron was going to do to her next.

Outside the truck, they had arrived at Casterly rock. The Unsullied had penetrated its defences and invaded the Lannister’s home territory. Euron got out of the truck and assessed the situation. Daenerys’ army had arrived in a convoy of cars that were all abandoned at the front of the building. Euron gave the signal and his men began to throw grenades at the vehicles. Yara heard the explosions from inside the truck. One of Euron’s men pulled Yara from the tray and dragged her over to her uncle. He wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed her chin with his other hand, forcing her to look at the disruption.   
“Look up there, little dolphin. That’s your friends.” He made her look to the top of the building where she could just make out Grey Worm ordering his men away from the edge of the roof, where they being bombarded with explosives and bullets.   
“Don’t worry. We’re not going to kill them. We’re just crippling them.” Euron tightened his grip on Yara before laughing and dragging her back to the truck, where she was forced to sit in the passenger seat, the seatbelt secured around her body. Her hands were crushed between her back and the chair as she leaned away from Euron who rubbed his hand roughly through her hair. He moved into the driver’s seat and spun the truck around, away from the burning scene behind them. Euron reached across and place a large hand on her thigh. Yara looked back in the side mirror and saw the men continue to launch bombs at the Unsullied cars and watched as the vehicles burst into flames like popcorn popping in a microwave.   



	7. Inglourious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a rape scene

Theon stared out the rear-passenger window as they approached Dragonstone. The rest of the Ironborn we silent, but there was the faint chatter of a morning talk show coming through the radio. A woman’s voice squawked away as she discussed the weather and her colleague replied with exaggerated laughs or stupid jokes.

He tensed as they pulled into the large entrance way of the Targaryen compound, dragon posters plastered on the surrounding walls. His men pulled the car up to the front parking section and they piled out. Theon nodded to his men before turning around to see who was there to greet them. His heart froze as Jon Snow stood before him. Jon stared at Theon, ripping into him with a look that was filled with confusion and hatred. Theon spoke first.   
“Jon.” He paused, “I didn’t know you were here…” He must be here to swear allegiance to Daenerys. He took a step toward his childhood friend. The friend he had betrayed.   
“…Sansa? Is she alright?” Then asked, taking another step closer. Jon roughly grabbed him by the front of his shirt, angrily pulling him to face him.   
“What you did for her…” Jon spat, “Is the only reason I’m not killing you!” He pushed Theon away, not meeting his eyes.   
“We heard your uncle attacked your convoy…” Davos said. “We thought you were dead.”  
“I should be.” Theon replied.   
“Your sister?” Davos enquired.   
“Euron has her. I came to ask our commander to help me get her back. “  
“Daenerys is gone.” Jon stated.   
“Where did she go?” Theon’s mind raced. His only hope of getting Yara back was not at Dragonstone. His face revealed his panic as he looked around the faces on the beach.   
“You’ll get her back.” Messandei reassured.  
“If she’s still alive.” Harrag spat from behind his captain.   
“Please…” Theon whispered in a silent prayer.

<><><><><><><><><><>

Euron’s crew had retreated back to the warehouse and he had brought Yara to his private office.   
She was unbound and sat on a wooden chair in front of her uncle’s desk. He stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders.  
“Now…” He began, gently massaging her shoulders. “I know you probably know more about the Targaryen bitch’s plans. However, I also know you would never tell me willingly.” He stroked the side of Yara’s neck.   
“I don’t know any of her plans.” Yara said, staring straight ahead.   
“I want to believe you, I really do.” He said, removing her leather jacket and throwing it on the floor. “I don’t want to kill you, niece. You’re too fun.” He moved his hands to the front of her shirt. “I love to watch you squirm!” He yelled, ripping the shirt off of her. She tried not to let her fear show, leaving her arms by her sides, despite how much she desperately wanted to cover herself.   
“Do I frighten you, little dolphin?” He whispered in her ear. Yara shook her head. “Are you sure?” He said, wrapping his arm around her torso, letting his fingers slip into her bra. He licked the side of her face and she retracted away from his touch. He latched his hand onto her bicep and pulled her up from the seat.   
“One day, I’m going fuck the dragon queen, just as hard as I’m about to fuck you.” He spat, grabbing her other arm.

Yara planted a kick right into his stomach forcing him to loosen his grip for a second. Enough time for her to bolt to the door. She slammed into it when it didn’t open. She fumbled frantically with the locked door handle and Euron laughed at her pathetic attempt to escape. He charged at her and as she tried to move away he grabbed her around the waist, bringing her down to the floor. She scrambled beneath him trying to claw at his face. He liked it when she fought back.   
“Get off me, fucker!” She screamed. Euron pinned her arms above her head with one of his hands and pulled at the fastenings of her trousers with the other. She bucked under him as he moved to straddle her.   
“Stop!” Yara yelled. “Euron!” He grunted as he roughly pulled her trousers to her knees. She squirmed and fought beneath his body.   
“Uncle! Please!” She would not let herself be raped.   
“Shut up!” He yelled back as he took hold of her hip.   
“Stop! Stop! Euron! Please no!” The tears of fear she had tried to hold back pooled in her eyes as he plunged himself into her.   
“Ahhh!” She grunted. She tried to break her arms free from above her head but she was not strong enough to break his grip. Euron leaned down and planted a rough kiss on her lips, his saliva mixing the tears pouring down her face. A symbol of his control over her. She moaned in pain under him as he continued, his fingernails digging into the still healing brand on her waist.

Yara turned her face away from him. Away from the dishonourable man who had murdered her father, betrayed her family, and defiled her body. When he was finished with her he dragged her over to the corner of the office and cuffed her to the metal radiator. He strutted out of the room, leaving her half naked and weeping in the corner.


	8. Ignited

The sun rose outside the warehouse. Although, Yara wouldn’t know. The room where she was chained up had no windows to the outside world. Only a window looking out to the rest of the warehouse below the raised office. She breathed heavily as she assessed her body. Her side ached and blood dripped from the freshly re-opened wound. The kraken seared forever into her skin. Her wrists were raw from being cuffed and from where Euron’s grip chafed at her skin the night before. Her insides hurt more than anything. Euron was not a gentle man. She groaned as she moved to pull up her pants. She had to bring her legs up to where her hands were as she contorted into an uncomfortable position. She gently shimmied her trousers back up her legs and managed to pull them back over her hips. She slummed back down against the wall, her hands pulling against the restraints. The effort of her last activity exhausted her more than it should have. Then she realised that she hadn’t had any food in almost three days. She had been running on adrenaline throughout the whole ordeal, and now it was wearing off.

She was just drifting back to sleep when Euron charged into the room, looking too proud of himself.   
“Did you sleep well?” He asked.   
“Not particularly…” Yara croaked, pulling on the handcuffs.  
“Guess what?” He smiled. Yara rolled her eyes.  
“What?” She replied.   
“You brother wants to negotiate for your release.” He laughed. Theon? “We’re going to meet with him tomorrow.” He walked over to her, “But between you and me, I have no intention of letting you slip tough my fingers this time.” He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. She tried to pull her face away but he forced a kiss onto her.   
“Then again, if I was going to give you away… I wouldn’t want it to be all in one piece.” He let her go and moved to the side of the radiator she was chained to.   
“What are you doing?” Yara said frantically.   
“What are the Targaryen’s plan for the Tyrells?” He turned on the radiator and heat began to emanate from the metal unit. She looked up at him, refusing to let anything spill. But he only smiled and pulled up a chair to sit in front of her.   
“Hmmm?” He hummed, waiting for her to break. The radiator began to heat up very quickly and so did the cuffs attached to it. She looked at her wrists and back at Euron in disbelief. Within minutes the metal rings around her wrists were burning into her arms. Euron smiled as his niece grimaced in pain. She tried to remain stoic, but her wrists were on fire.  
“Uncle!” She pleaded.   
“What was she planning?” He said plainly. Yara looked away and feebly tried to pull out of the cuffs but it seared into the flesh on her wrists making a hissing sound.   
“Ahh! Stop this!” She begged. She hated begging. But she needed her hands.   
“Tell me!” He grabbed her hair and tilted her head backwards.   
“Ahh” She grunted, gritting her teeth. She breathed quickly as the metal ripped into her wrists. “The Tyrells!” She let out.   
“Yes?” He anticipated her defeat.  
“The Tyrells were going to attack alongside the Dornish and the remainder of the rebel Greyjoys!” She revealed, panting in pain. Hating herself for giving up.   
“Well isn’t that perfect.” He muttered, leaning in to un-cuff her. “Ellaria and her sand snakes are gone. You aren’t going anywhere, and Ollena is dead.”  
“What?” Yara exclaimed.   
“That’s right. Jaimie Lannister had her poisoned when they took Highgarden.” He mocked.  

He grabbed her wrist and she screamed in agony. He pulled her feet and pulled her against him, engulfing her in his arms. She protested for a moment but her exhaustion overcame her. She allowed him to gently sway her in his arms, tears slowly dripping down her face. The news of Ollena’s death and the reminder of Ellaira’s was too much to bear in her weakened state. He stroked her hair and kissed her again. As much as it repulsed her, she let him do as he pleased as he held her. They stayed that way, Euron softly singing and Yara being held against him, swaying until she fell unconscious in his arms.


	9. Invoke

“You did what?” Harrag yelled, charging at Theon.   
“I agreed to meet with Euron.” He stumbled backward.   
“What the fuck?” Harrag shoved him against the wall. Theon pushed back at him.   
“Yara is my sister! She is your leader!”    
“I will never take orders from you or her again!” Harrag threw a punch at Theon. He punched back, making contact with the side of Harrag’s face. He knocked him down and Theon lunged on top of him. Harrag quickly kicked Theon off of him and send him flying backwards. Theon fought to get back up but his enemy planted a boot in his stomach. Theon grunted in pain before using all his strength to lift Harrag’s leg and flip him over. He moved over to the man as he stood up. Harrag laughed and grinned, bearing his bloodied teeth. He took hold of Theon’s shoulders and kicked him between the legs.

Any other man would have crumpled to the ground, but Theon stood upright and smiled wickedly. Harrag kicked him again. But Theon just laughed. He used this opportunity to catch Harrag off guard. He beat him down and straddled him against the ground. Then, blinded by anger, he began to crush Harrag’s head with his pounding fists. All the things he had said echoed in Theon’s head as he pushed the life from his enemy.

Soon enough, the man had stopped struggling beneath him. Theon breathed slowly and deeply as he stared at Harrag’s broken face. He felt no remorse.   
“Let’s go get my sister!” He declared to the men who had all made their decision. No one left. Theon’s honour had returned.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

The truck rattled side to side as it sped down the highway. Euron was dispatching his plan through a radio as his second in command drove the truck. Yara was wedged between two men in the back seat. Her hands were cuffed behind her and a gag filled her mouth. Euron had not bothered to find her a shirt to wear so she was just wearing her black jeans and a navy blue bra. She would be embarrassed for Theon to see her this way.

Euron pulled her out of her thoughts as he turned around to speak to her.   
“I don’t want any trouble from you, niece. I’m going to capture your brother and kill all of his men. You two will be my trophies.” Yara’s eyes turned angry but she just bit down on the gag and refused to give him the satisfaction of a reaction.

After over an hour of travel the truck pulled to a stop. Yara could see rebel Greyjoy cars through the front windshield. She allowed hope to fill her for a moment. Euron leaped from the car and signalled to his men. Yara was pulled from the vehicle and roughly pushed into Euron’s grip. He wrapped the leather collar around her neck and squeezed her throat before attaching the leash. She glared into his eyes the entire time. He pulled her in front of him, that’s when she finally saw her brother, only ten feet away.

He was thin, his eyes had become deep-set. He hasn’t been sleeping. It didn’t occur to her what she looked like. Theon starred back at his sister and was horrified. There were bruises all over her torso and face, blood was stained beneath her nose and there was a large burn on her hip. There were bruises on her arms and wrists from where she had been restrained. He could only image what internal damage he had done.

Euron opened his mouth.   
“I’m going to offer you a deal, little Theon.” He began. “A simple trade.” He held Yara’s face in his hands.   
“You - for your sister…” He grinned. Yara tried to shake her head but Euron held it steady. Theon knew it had to be a trap. Yara was more of a threat to Euron than he was.  
“How do I know I can trust you?” Theon said.  
“You don’t.” Euron shrugged. Theon considered his options.   
“I want to speak to Yara.” He declared. Euron looked puzzled. Then he agreed floating on his arrogance.  

He allowed Yara to approach Theon, but he held tightly to her leash. Theon moved so he stood between his sister and her captor and embraced her slender body, noticing how much of her muscle had evaporated. He found her left hand and slipped a broken hair pin into her grip. He clasped his hands against her face before pulling her gag down.   
“Theon…” She whispered.   
“Shhh…” Theon replied calmly. He pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. “You know what to do.” He said, placing his hands back on her face.   
“Theon, it’s a trap. You have to leave.” She said. All anger of his initial betrayal had left her. All she cared about now was ensuring her brothers safety.   
“Not without you… Not this time.” He looked at the ground before embracing her again. “Break away from him as I hand myself over.”   
“I can’t go without you, Theon.”   
“Trust me.” The stared into each other’s eyes. All the years they spend apart didn’t matter anymore, now all they had was each other.   
“Okay…” Yara had to trust him. There was no other option.

“That’s enough!” Euron boomed, tugging on Yara’s leash and pulling her back towards him.   
“Time to decide, fish boy! What’s it gonna be?”


	10. Inquest

Yara gritted her teeth as she slipped the hairpin into the lock of the handcuffs. Her arms shielded by Theon’s jacket, she was able to fiddle with the mechanism until she felt the lock on one wrist click open. Euron had his hand on the back of her neck as he mocked her brother. Theon stared at the ground as he began to approach Euron’s party. He was three quarters of the way there when Yara managed to pop the second shackle off. She knew Euron had a pistol sitting between his belt and his back. She had to grab it.

Theon’s men stood valiantly as their leader stepped away. Yara locked eyes with her brother and she knew it was time.

She flipped the jacket off herself and snatched Euron’s gun from his belt. He pulled her toward him in anger, both hands locked around her throat as he lifted her off the ground. She managed to stick the gun’s mussel into his neck, threatening to shoot.  
“Put me down, uncle.” Yara choked. Euron laughed.   
“You don’t have the balls, girl!”

BANG! 

Blood splattered across Yara’s face and chest as the huge man’s neck burst open. She was tangled in his arms as his fell crashing down. After the shock of the impact, she thrashed out of the grasp of his lifeless body and crawled backwards, aiming the gun at Euron’s remaining men.   
“Don’t move!” She screamed. She bit her lip as she looked around her, struggling to see as blood dripped across her vison. She felt two arms grab her from behind.   
“Get off me!” She yelled and swung the gun around.  
“No! Yara! It’s me!” Theon’s voice said.   
“Shit!” She realised.   
“We have to get out of here!” Theon pulled his sister off the ground and took hold of her hand. They ran together back toward the rebel Greyjoy cars. Yara stumbled and almost fell but Theon pulled one of her arms over his shoulder and helped her sprint to the fleet.

There was shouting from behind them as Euron’s men where left confused and without a leader. But Theon was sure that they would be pursued. Theon dropped Yara into the backseat of a car before leaping into the driver’s seat.   
“Move!” He yelled to his men. They revved their engines and followed the head car as they sped down the highway.   
“Are they chasing us?” Yara grunted from her position behind Theon. Her question was answered when she heard gunshots hitting the back of the car. “Theon where are the guns?” She yelled. He threw back a shotgun from the front seat and she moved to roll down the window. She propped herself up out the car and began shooting at Euron’s trucks. She was screaming now. The pain off all she had endured flooded back to her as she fired each shot.   
“Drive Theon!” She exclaimed as they began to gain on them. She managed to take out two drivers and as she was aiming for a third, a bullet scrapped her left arm. “Ahhh fuck!” She threw herself back inside the car. She fought to get back up. _It’s just a scratch!_ She tried to tell herself. But her body wouldn’t move. “Fuck!” She whispered as her vision grew smaller. “Theon I’m passing out!” She said softly.  
“Yara, stay awake. Come on, listen to my voice.” He tried to keep her conscious. “We’re going to find somewhere safe.” But Theon was talking to himself now, Yara’s eyes had closed.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Yara awoke on a small camp bed. Bandages ran up her arm and around her belly, protecting her burn. She couldn’t feel her face as she blinked her eyes into focus. Theon sat beside her.   
“Hey.” He whispered. Yara tried to sit up. “No, no, you lay back down.” He comforted. Yara studied his face. They had the same eyes. Except now hers were filled with tears.   
“You came for me…” She said.   
“I should never have abandoned you.” His voice broke. “Can you forgive me?” Yara nodded.  
“Is he dead?” She asked.  
“Well, a bullet to the neck will do that to someone.” Theon replied with a smile.   
“I couldn’t be sure…” Yara said, she was drifting back asleep.

Theon let her rest, as he gently rubbed her right hand, being careful to avoid her naked nail beds. She was finally safe. Finally, free. She was back where she wanted to be.


End file.
